Ron Weasley
Ron Weasley 'is one of the main characters of the 'Harry Potter' series. Harry's first ever friend and the youngest of the boys of his family, Ron is a well of magical knowledge for Harry. Ron is loyal to his friends, but ever since his appearance in the RP, Ron seems to have been overprotective of Hermione from the strange new people she knows.' 'Biography' Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Before Crossover Cove) After his father won a contest for the Daily Prophet, Ron spent his vacation in Egypt, exploring ancient magical ruins. He returned to England to get his school supplies and meet with his friends, Ron used some of the money to buy himself a new wand due to the fact his last one broke during a encounter with Whipping Willow. Unfortunately, Ron's friendship with Hermione Granger started to go downhill because she purchased a cat which he knew would immediately target his family's old pet rat, Scabber. Ron was confused by Hermione suddenly appearing at times, and majorly confused by her class schulede. Their friendship began to crumble more when Ron saw her pet cat eyeing Scabber. Even sadder when he thought Scabber was eaten by her cat, though he would discover that Scabber was alright later on. Sirius Black, in his dog form, dragged Ron by his leg to the Shrieking Shack where the truth of him, Remus, and Peter would be revealed to the trio. Ron and Hermione forgave each other, but Ron was istaught at not having a pet anymore. Crossover Cove Kingdom Arc Ron appeared with Harry in the city of New York where they met with Illyasviel von Einzbern and Kisa Sohma, as well as discovering their sercret. The group walked for awhile when they found the Joker's bunker. Ron was exhausted from the walk and was about to rest when Harry decided that they would join the Joker in celebration the discovery of Oerba Dia Vanille as a Princess of Heart. Then they followed Vantias to SkyCity where they found Hermione with some new friends. Ron got utterly confused by the happenings, but was glad that his friends were alright. Trying not to get mad at the new people Hermione met, Ron esacped the temple with Harry and Eiji and met chaos and Terra Bradford. Still confused, Ron went with the group to Castle Oblivion and Jail's ship, where he received a upgrade on knowledge of spells for the fight against U-D. With the combined powers of the team, U-D was defeated and Ron is looking foward to Vanille's party. 'Trivia' *Unlike Harry, Ron get very confused at very unusual situation that happens around him. *Ron's crazy confusion antics marked the first appearance of Harry using the comic Japanese prop of the paper fan. *When Harry reminded Ron that he and Hermione weren't friends, Ron made noises similar to the Queen in the 1997 verison of Roger and Hammerstain's verison of Cinderella. Category:Characters Category:Characters Played by Aerith G.